


Game Changer

by RileyC



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina's never been late before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ComicDrabbles challenge: "Late."

At first, Selina didn’t think too much about it. It was actually something of a treat to go a month without cramps, bloating, body aches, mood swings, and everything else that came with getting her period. The thing was, though, she had always been regular as clockwork so when it got to be _two_ months, and the tampons stayed untouched in their pretty little case, she knew it was time to sit down and do some calculations.  
  
December; she hadn’t had her period since before Christmas, and _that_ New Year’s Eve… That night, all of the masks had finally come off, along with everything else, and by the time they rolled out of bed in the morning she and Batman—Bruce—had thoroughly satisfied years of built up and simmering passions.  
  
The funny thing was how they hadn’t woken up bored with each other. Selina had always been concerned they might.  
  
There had been no plans or promises and they still warily circled each other. Could he trust her, could she trust him? It was another mad scramble for masks even if they called it keeping some spice and excitement in the relationship. Sometimes it was fun. Sometimes it left her exhausted. And now she had go pee on a stick.  
  
Then what? she wondered and found the future to be suddenly unclear in a way it hadn’t been in ages.  
  
She rubbed her stomach, not at all certain what result she wanted. And this, she realized, was the other funny thing: even a false alarm changed everything.  
  
She picked up the cardboard box, so innocuous-appearing for something with the power to turn one’s world upside down. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly—and ripped open the top…

 


End file.
